The present invention relates to the art of model aircraft and accessories and, particularly, relates to a re-usable aerial bomb simulating device.
Prior to the present invention, model aircraft bombs were generally of a homemade variety, falling into one of the following two types. A first class include those of the static variety. That is, after they are dropped from the model aircraft, they merely impact the ground. Although these devices are for the most part re-usable, they do not afford the capability of simulating an explosion on impact. They are generally made from rigid material such as wood and because of this rigidity such devices are not generally considered safe (as the term applies to energy dissipation). A second class include those devices which use a tissue or light paper cylinder that is filled with a fine inert powder such as flour, corn starch, etc. These devices are dropped from aircraft and burst on impact with the ground, discharging the powder into a cloud of smoke. While this effectively simulates an explosion, the bomb is destroyed on impact and is not re-usable.